


Brancher les émotions au bon endroit

by Plumoh



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumoh/pseuds/Plumoh
Summary: — Penses-tu vraiment qu'il s'agit d'une bonne idée ? demanda Dimitri, sourcils froncés.— Évidemment que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, on parle de Sylvain.Il devrait se trouver d'autres amis, mais hélas, le destin lui avait confié ces deux précieuses perles d'honnêteté et de grâce qu'étaient Ingrid et Dimitri depuis sa tendre enfance.— Felix a besoin de rencontrer des gens, et de rencards, et il aime les roux, alors je vais trouver des roux.Sylvain émet l'hypothèse que Felix aime les roux. Ça part en vrille.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 4





	Brancher les émotions au bon endroit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey !
> 
> Cette fic a été le produit d'un délire avec une amie, qui a écrit en quelque sorte une [fic sœur](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13646795/1/Flamme-ou-opale) à celle-ci. Felix semble bien attirer les roux !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Sylvain Jose Gautier avait deux objectifs dans la vie : le premier était rendre ses parents misérables en se jetant à corps perdu dans des jobs aussi court terme les uns que les autres, et ainsi n'acquérir aucune « profonde expérience » d'un haut poste qui ferait joli sur son CV à présenter aux compagnies adverses de sa famille. Ils n'avaient que leurs yeux pour pleurer en déshéritant Miklan et en le virant de leur foyer — Miklan, qui devait normalement succéder à leurs parents en tant qu'aîné. Sylvain ne leur ferait pas le plaisir d'être leur jouet toute sa vie, merci bien.

Son deuxième objectif était de s'assurer que ses amis ne manquaient de rien et qu'ils trouvaient le bonheur dans ce qu'ils faisaient, contrairement à lui qui parfois se demandait si les dix dernières années de son existence n'avaient été qu'une hallucination très convaincante issue de sa propre imagination. Il n'en avait pas l'air comme ça, mais ses amis s'avéraient les personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Bien sûr, cela signifiait aussi qu'il devait se mêler de leurs relations amoureuses.

— T'es stupide, réprimanda Ingrid en buvant une gorgée de son café latte.

— Attends, t'as pas encore écouté mon raisonnement ! s'indigna Sylvain.

— Penses-tu vraiment qu'il s'agit d'une bonne idée ? demanda Dimitri, sourcils froncés.

— Évidemment que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, on parle de Sylvain.

Il devrait se trouver d'autres amis, mais hélas, le destin lui avait confié ces deux précieuses perles d'honnêteté et de grâce qu'étaient Ingrid et Dimitri depuis sa tendre enfance.

— Felix a besoin de rencontrer des gens, et de rencards, et il aime les roux, alors je vais trouver des roux.

Dimitri imitait très bien l'expression d'un poisson mort tandis qu'Ingrid lui lançait le regard le plus incrédule qu'elle lui ait jamais lancé.

— T'es stupide, répéta-t-elle.

Sylvain leva les mains en l'air en signe d'innocence complète.

— Sa relation la plus longue a été avec Annette, quand on venait d'entrer à la fac, et après il a jeté son dévolu sur Ferdinand. Ferdinand !

— Ferdinand est quelqu'un de tout à fait respectable et considéré, interrompit Dimitri.

— A un moment il faut qu'on intervienne, continua Sylvain comme si Dimitri n'avait pas parlé. Je connais une fille dans mon ancien club d'athlétisme qui lui plairait.

Cela ne serait pas si difficile de faire en sorte que Felix accepte un ou deux rendez-vous, si ?

Ingrid lui vola son dernier morceau de gâteau au citron et ne daigna pas commenter davantage, et Dimitri lui offrit un sourire un peu constipé.

* * *

Le destin lui avait aussi refilé un meilleur ami qui, de ses six à seize ans, pensait que régler tous ses problèmes par un duel d'escrime s'avérait la méthode la plus efficace, même si la personne avec laquelle il souhaitait rendre des comptes ne pratiquait pas le sport. Aujourd'hui encore, à l'aube de ses vingt-trois ans, Felix semblait prêt à dégainer ses épées et fleurets à tout moment — et très souvent contre Sylvain.

— Allez, je suis sûr que vous allez vous entendre à merveille ! supplia Sylvain, avec une voix qui frôlait un gémissement.

— Jamais de la vie, grommela Felix. Occupe-toi de tes oignons.

— Felix, mon cher Felix, mon ami.

Felix lui adressa un regard noir et un peu exaspéré.

— Juste un rendez-vous ?

— Non.

Il ne réfléchissait même pas à la proposition. Sylvain se pinça ses lèvres, et s'il voulait vraiment ajouter davantage de théâtralité dans son comportement, il aurait même gonflé les joues comme un enfant. Il savait pertinemment que Felix ne prêtait pas beaucoup attention aux gens dès que la notion de romance s'immisçait dans la relation, mais les deux années qu'il avait passées avec Annette montrait bien qu'il n'était pas désintéressé ! Et bon, okay, Ferdinand avait été une surprise qui avait disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, mais c'était sa signification qui importait, d'accord ?

Sylvain se souvint soudainement qu'ils étaient dans une bibliothèque universitaire (il n'avait aucune raison d'être là, d'ailleurs), et que cela expliquait très probablement les réponses presque monosyllabiques de Felix. Enfin, cela ne changeait pas beaucoup de d'habitude, mais voilà.

— Cette conversation n'est pas terminée, lança-t-il à voix basse, presque conspirateur.

— Pourquoi t'en fais des tonnes pour un truc aussi débile ?

Sylvain lui sourit et lui tapota l'épaule, puis quitta la bibliothèque. Il était venu pour s'entretenir avec quelques personnes spécifiques, après tout. C'était son jour de congé en plus, Felix devrait apprécier tous les efforts qu'il fournissait pour sauver sa vie sentimentale !

Les roux, ça courait pas les rues non plus, contrairement à ce que pourraient dire d'autres gens. Elias ? Elijah ? Ah, _Eliwood_ avait un jour dit qu'il y avait plus de roux qu'il ne le pensait à la fac, et Sylvain ne savait pas trop s'il devait se moquer de lui pour une remarque aussi bizarre que mignonne ; peut-être qu'il faisait référence à la couleur très flamboyante de ses cheveux qui était effectivement peu fréquente. Bref, tout ça pour dire que Sylvain avait quelques idées mais que si Felix commençait à faire son difficile, ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir.

La chance lui souriait puisque Leonie se montrait conciliante, ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas, et accepta de lui parler un instant, pendant sa petite pause entre deux exercices. Leonie était une fille sportive, honnête, la tête sur les épaules et avec un tempérament tout feu, tout flamme qui siérait parfaitement à Felix. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment opposée à l'idée, même si elle lui lança un regard un peu confus, et très dubitatif.

— La compagnie de Felix me dérange pas, même si c'est un vrai connard, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je crois pas que ça aboutira à quoi que ce soit, mais si ça peut te faire plaisir.

— Promis, je t'apporte ces nouvelles protections pour les genoux demain !

Sylvain lui fit un clin d'œil. Leonie ricana.

* * *

Le hic, c'est que Sylvain n'avait jamais rien fait pour démentir les rumeurs et la réputation qu'il avait sciemment lui-même bâtie. Il ne s'était jamais mis sous les bons feux de projecteurs, préférant largement créer une image qui était facile à manipuler et à reproduire quand bon lui semblait. Bien évidemment, ses amis les plus proches voyaient clair dans ce jeu (quoique des fois ils oubliaient que Sylvain possédait cinquante sourires différents, mais c'était pas très grave), mais plus les années passaient, et plus le mensonge se pavanait en vérité.

En gros, démêler le vrai du faux parfois s'annonçait compliqué.

— T'as pas couché avec Leonie, au moins ? aboya Felix.

— Aies un peu plus confiance en moi quand même, je vais pas te refiler mes vielles prises, s'offusqua faussement Sylvain, une main sur la poitrine.

Il le raccompagnait chez lui dans l'unique but de lui faire la proposition, et pour jauger sa réaction. Ce n'était pas exactement à tort que Felix l'accusait d'un tel crime, puisque effectivement, Sylvain connaissait la bonne grosse majorité de la population féminine du campus. Mais Leonie était une amie et il ne ferait pas ça à une amie — surtout une qui pouvait lui coller une droite sans remords.

— On sait jamais avec toi, marmonna Felix.

— Donc c'est oui ou non ? Tu la connais et si ça marche pas comme vous le voulez, vous resterez amis. Je pense pas qu'elle ait davantage d'expérience que toi dans le département romantique.

Felix leva les yeux au ciel mais ne nia pas les faits. Il avait coupé ses cheveux quelques semaines auparavant, et au lieu d'avoir un chignon à l'arrière de la tête, une petite queue de cheval rebondissait à chacun de ses pas. Bien que Sylvain avait adoré les longs cheveux de Felix, il trouvait cela adorable.

— Je suppose que tu aurais pu trouver pire…

Ah, et bien tout était là sa stratégie : commencer doucement avec des connaissances, puis partir sur des moins-connaissances et enfin des inconnus. Sylvain espérait simplement que cela n'atteigne pas ce niveau.

Sylvain rit et lui passa le numéro de Leonie, ainsi que les informations nécessaires à leur rendez-vous. Felix ne fit que grogner tel l'animal asocial qu'il était, ne le remercia même pas, et ils se quittèrent sans un mot de plus. Enfin presque.

— Dis-moi si t'as besoin de conseils !

Felix lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

* * *

Lorsque Sylvain avait dix-sept ans, juste avant de finir le lycée, il avait eu sa première relation homosexuelle avec un garçon de sa classe qui était tout aussi curieux que lui. C'était différent et pas moins plaisant qu'avec une fille, mais c'était une nouveauté.

— La bisexualité c'est top, non ? lui demanda son camarade, après leur rapport, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

— Eh, on va dire ça, répondit Sylvain avec un sourire également, mais sur un ton totalement détaché.

Sylvain à l'adolescence n'était clairement pas quelqu'un d'émotionnellement intelligent — okay, d'accord, le Sylvain à vingt-cinq ans ne l'était probablement pas non plus, mais les années supplémentaires lui avait procuré une certaine dose discutable de maturité, quand même. Il souffrait de ce que beaucoup d'étudiants qualifiaient de « réussite par la paresse », parvenant à obtenir de bonnes notes sans réellement fournir d'efforts, ce qui lui permettait de profiter d'un temps libre consacré aux plaisirs charnels, et accessoirement à la destruction de sa propre estime de soi, mais ça c'était un problème pour un autre jour.

Sylvain savait donc assez tôt qu'il n'était pas exclusivement attiré par les femmes ; de nouvelles portes s'étaient ouvertes à lui, et il n'avait pas vraiment ressenti une quelconque gêne lorsqu'il l'avait annoncé à ses amis d'enfance. Ingrid avait même paru surprise qu'elle n'avait pas été à l'origine de la découverte, comme si elle pouvait déceler ce genre de choses en Sylvain avant lui ? Étrange mais okay.

Dimitri avait paru surpris et c'était _lui_ qui était gêné, balbutiant des questions à propos de son épiphanie, ses préférences et _comptes-tu le dire à tes parents, Sylvain ?_ et la réponse avait été _non, Dimitri, je vais pas le dire à mes vieux_ _conservateurs_ _même si ce serait très marrant de voir leurs têtes_ _et la crise qu'ils piqueront_ , pour finir par acquiescer et ne plus jamais en parler.

Felix avait haussé les épaules et s'en était cogné royalement.

Sylvain n'avait jamais été très émotionnellement intelligent, mais il avait la présence d'esprit de se rendre compte que même à eux quatre, ils ne constituaient pas une personne entière émotionnellement intelligente et capable d'analyser sa psyché de manière correcte. Mais comme Sylvain était le seul à s'en être rendu compte, cela faisait de lui le plus compétent des quatre. Ha !

Il était donc tout naturel qu'il prenne les rênes lorsqu'il s'agissait de questions amoureuses ; les vrais cas désespérants étaient en fait Dimitri et Felix, puisque Ingrid et Glenn vivaient l'amour parfait malgré leurs débuts très peu amicaux ou prometteurs, surtout avec Glenn qui débitait ce qui lui passait par la tête avant de réfléchir (une caractéristique héréditaire des Fraldarius, peut-être). Sylvain avait de grands espoirs pour Felix, maintenant qu'il avait réussi à déterminer ses goûts.

— Comment ça, c'est mort ?

— Bah c'est mort, ça sert à rien de forcer. Et pourquoi tu m'appelles pour m'engueuler ?

Sylvain préparait tranquillement son dîner quand il reçut le message de Felix lui annonçant que son idée était stupide et que « _c'est_ _mort, leonie est pas intéressée et moi non plus »_ après avoir passé une journée ensemble. Sylvain avait presque tout misé sur Leonie !

— C'est tragique, Felix, tu ne comprends pas ? se lamenta Sylvain. Leonie était le choix idéal !

— Apparemment non, grogna Felix.

— T'inquiète, je vais te trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Felix raccrocha. Sylvain décolla son téléphone portable de son oreille et fixa la photo de contact de Felix sur son écran (prise à son insu, les yeux tombant et les lèvres plissées, imitant assez bien un chat trempé), vaguement déçu mais pas totalement surpris. D'autres opportunités existaient.

* * *

Les opportunités existaient, oui, mais étaient-elles les plus pertinentes ? Peut-être que Leonie ressemblait trop à Felix pour qu'ils puissent réellement bien s'entendre — la tête dans le sport, trop franche pour être agréable, pas romantique pour un sou. De ce fait, Sylvain invita une autre personne de son entourage, Tethys, à la personnalité tout à fait charmante, qui paraissait assez intriguée par cette histoire. Elle rencontra Felix trois fois, puis Felix l'avait sûrement fait fuir puisqu'elle s'excusa auprès de Sylvain en lui disant qu'ils n'étaient pas compatibles du tout (mais elle gardait le sourire, une espèce de lueur dans les yeux qui disait qu'elle en savait plus, donc cela n'avait pas dû être si horrible ?).

Étrangement, Lalum parvint à sortir avec Felix cinq ou six fois, avant que Felix ne pète un câble et lui dise qu'elle était collante et chiante, et Lalum lui avait jeté son verre de coca à la figure en l'insultant et était partie du restaurant comme une tornade. Hey, au moins Sylvain se sentait moins seul dans ce genre d'expérience, même si les menaces que Felix marmonna à son encontre lui firent froid dans le dos.

Gaius apparut comme un sauveur de l'amour, car Felix ne sortait pas immédiatement les griffes à chaque fois qu'ils devaient se parler ou se voir. Sylvain jubila intérieurement quand, au bout de seulement une semaine, il apprit l'évolution rapide de cette relation.

— On s'est embrassés, et alors ?

— Ça montre que ça peut marcher ! T'avais même pas embrassé les autres filles, alors que vous vous êtes vus pendant plus longtemps !

— Ça veut absolument rien dire. C'est mutuellement bénéfique, pour l'instant.

(Mutuellement bénéfique pour quoi ?)

Était-ce vraiment si simple ? Trouver un bon gars pour Felix, ils se fréquentaient et puis voilà, ils pouvaient être considérés en couple ? Sylvain avouait qu'il voulait principalement que Felix sorte de sa carapace et puisse se laisser porter par le courant, mais maintenant qu'il se posait et y songeait plus longuement, il n'avait pas non plus envie que Felix devienne comme lui — volage, couchant à droite à gauche sans grande considération pour lui-même ou ses conquêtes. Cela calma instantanément ses ardeurs et son excitation dans son petit projet. Imaginer Felix mener une telle vie de débauche lui retournait l'estomac, et honnêtement, Sylvain se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en lui présentant toutes ces personnes. Felix méritait mieux que d'être trimballé comme ça pour trouver quelqu'un.

Puis, alors que tout semblait se dérouler à merveille pendant plusieurs semaines, durant lesquelles Sylvain se sentait de moins en moins confiant dans son plan sans réelle raison rationnelle outre le fait qu'il voyait Felix s'éloigner de lui, Felix lui déclara un jour, sans préambule, qu'il allait arrêter de voir Gaius car ils avaient tous deux autre chose à faire.

— Mais Gaius et toi, vous vous entendiez bien ? dit Sylvain sur un ton un peu hystérique.

— Il a des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre, rétorqua Felix, pensivement. Je crois qu'il voulait provoquer de la jalousie ou un truc comme ça.

C'était la santé mentale de Sylvain qui était en jeu, là. Gaius, sale traître et manipulateur ! La jalousie, vraiment ? Même Sylvain n'aurait pas recours à un tel stratagème ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que Felix ne paraissait absolument pas perturbé pour le moins du monde, haussant les épaules et continuant sa vie comme s'il ne venait pas d'être jeté comme un malpropre, lançant à Sylvain des regards parfois un peu frustrés, mais sinon ils étaient juste lassés. L'indignation qui consumait Sylvain était assez ardente pour eux deux.

Mais tous ces rendez-vous avaient abouti à la collecte d'une mine d'informations : Felix préférait clairement les personnes un peu plus extraverties, qui pouvaient parler de tout mais ne devaient pas se montrer envahissantes, au cœur saupoudré de générosité. Lalum était trop bruyante et Tethys pas assez imposante.

Sylvain faisait défiler sa liste de contacts sur son temps de pause en attendant qu'un nom attire son attention. Eliwood, hors de question, il était trop gentil pour se faire affubler de Felix, pareil pour Celica ; Saizo allait se faire buter, ou Felix allait mordre la poussière, l'un des deux ; Hinoka souffrait du même problème que Leonie ; Kent ne survivrait pas deux minutes ; peut-être Joshua ? Melady ? Hmm. Sylvain envoya quelques messages pour leur proposer ces rendez-vous en précisant peut-être trop agressivement que c'était pour quelque chose de sérieux, mais à vrai dire, il n'était pas très confiant pour la seule et unique raison que les gens qu'il gardait dans ses contacts étaient des personnes qu'il appréciait à différents degrés. Elles possédaient donc des principes et des valeurs qu'elles ne jetteraient pas par la fenêtre sans justification, recherchant également un partenaire idéal. Et certains d'entre eux connaissaient le tempérament légendaire de Felix.

Il reçut plus de réponses négatives en quelques jours qu'il n'avait brisé de cœurs au lycée en une semaine, et il fallait le faire. Sylvain avait envie de hurler de désespoir, mais il était un homme civilisé et fonctionnel de la société, alors il s'abstint de toutes ses forces et décida, dans un élan d'inspiration, de créer une conversation d'urgence.

 **[Moi, Ingrr, Dima]**  
**[18h32] Moi :** les gars svp, une idée pour le prochain rencard de felix ?  
**[18h36] Dima :** Navré, je ne crois pas.  
**[18h38] Dima :** Quoique, peut-être que Lukas accepterait ?  
**[18h39] Moi :** nah lukas est avec python ou forsyth, leur histoire est pas claire  
**[18h45] Ingrr :** Est-ce que tu t'es proposé ? Tu remplis les critères.

Si son téléphone portable était encore un de ces vieux modèles rectangulaire et compact, il aurait fait un trou dans le sol avec la vitesse à laquelle Sylvain le lâcha, comme s'il l'avait brûlé. Quoi ?

Sylvain regarda bêtement son portable gisant au sol, tentant vainement d'imaginer Ingrid prononcer ces mots sans même sourciller. Le résultat était complètement absurde. Il ramassa très lentement l'appareil, relisant la conversation puis les messages qui apparaissaient à toute vitesse sur son écran.

 **[18h47] Ingrr :** Ce n'est pas une blague, est-ce que tu t'es proposé ?  
**[18h48] Dima :** Tu ne peux pas lui demander cela enfin, Ingrid !  
**[18h49] Ingrr :** Pourquoi pas ?  
**[18h49] Dima :** C'est bien trop direct. Sylvain n'oserait jamais faire une telle suggestion.  
**[18h50] Ingrr :** Ce n'est qu'une proposition.  
**[18h55] Ingrr :** Sylvain ?

Ah, était-ce ce que l'on appelait une expérience extracorporelle, lorsque l'on sortait de son propre corps et observait les événements se dérouler sans vraiment les comprendre ? Était-ce ce que l'on appelait avoir une illumination, mais cette fois-ci dans tous les sens négatifs du terme puisque là, en ce moment même, un trou noir opaque venait de remplacer son cerveau ?

Ses doigts bougèrent sur son écran par simple automatisme.

 **[18h58] Moi :** haha quoi non, c'est absurde  
**[18h58] Moi :** tu sais le bro code  
**[18h58] Moi :** le code des bros  
**[18h59] Moi :** dima tu connais toi  
**[18h59] Moi :** on reste bros, on va pas sortir ensemble  
**[19h00] Ingrr :** 🙄🙄🙄🙄  
**[19h01] Dima :** 😶

Sylvain devait se trouver de nouveaux amis.

* * *

Lorsque Sylvain avait vingt-et-un ans, il s'était un jour réveillé dans le même lit que la fille qu'il avait ramené la veille, et s'était dit qu'il était en train de foutre sa vie en l'air. Il n'y avait pas de raison particulière derrière ses agissements sexuels outre le fait que cela faisait enrager ses parents et qu'il se prouvait à lui-même que les apparences demeuraient le critère le plus important lorsque l'on rencontrait quelqu'un. Encore quelque chose de facile à manipuler, en somme, transformable à sa guise ; il possédait des avantages que d'autres n'avait pas, que ce soit ses caractéristiques physiques, sa fortune ou son éducation. Miklan aurait dû être celui à se faire traîner partout pour un événement, un meeting ou un concert de charité.

C'était aussi à vingt-et-un ans qu'il avait incité Felix à sortir le soir avec lui, pour se détendre et avoir un peu de compagnie après qu'il ait quitté le domicile familial. Felix avait dû avoir pitié de lui car il n'avait pas beaucoup protesté — tout le monde savait qu'il aurait largement préféré rester chez lui tranquillement dans sa chambre ou à se chamailler avec Glenn pour une broutille. Les soirées passées avec Felix au bar ou dans son appartement, avec une quantité variable d'alcool, lui permettaient de se sentir moins comme un désastre. Dimitri et Ingrid les joignaient assez souvent, mais Sylvain gravitait toujours autour de Felix, depuis qu'ils étaient petits.

C'était peut-être peu raisonnable de rester attaché à quelqu'un aussi longtemps et aussi ardemment. Felix ne souriait plus autant qu'avant, plus depuis qu'il avait perdu sa mère et que Glenn avait failli mourir dans un accident, alors Sylvain s'était donné la mission de le faire sourire aussi souvent que possible, de lui rappeler que des gens se faisaient du souci pour lui et qu'ils resteraient à ses côtés. Et Sylvain sentait son cœur gonfler et s'apaiser petit à petit à chaque fois que Felix lui adressait un regard reconnaissant qui substituait ses mots de remerciement, ou lorsqu'il lui donnait ses friandises préférées ou un ticket pour une exposition d'art qu'il appréciait.

En soi, cela n'avait rien d'étrange ou inhabituel. Ils étaient meilleurs amis. Sylvain ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ingrid fronçait les sourcils ou pourquoi Dimitri se perdait dans ses pensées lorsqu'il leur disait ça.

— J'ai des questions mais je ne veux pas faire de conclusions trop hâtives, avait annoncé Ingrid.

— Je suis heureux de voir que toi et Felix pouvez compter l'un sur l'autre, avait déclaré Dimitri.

Quatre ans plus tard, Sylvain n'était pas plus avancé.

* * *

— Bon ça suffit les conneries, arrête de me trouver des gens avec qui sortir.

Glenn ne pouvant pas se déplacer sans son fauteuil roulant, Felix faisait des courses pour lui et Sylvain avait décidé de l'accompagner, puisque de toute façon ils allaient boire ensemble plus tard dans la soirée. Glenn s'était mis en tête de tester des recettes de gâteaux et autres pâtisseries pour satisfaire le palet anti-sucrerie de son cher frère, et même si Felix avait grogné sur le chemin, il était quand même dans le supermarché à choisir des produits avec Sylvain.

— T'as pas besoin de continuer à chercher, je suis pas intéressé.

Sylvain cligna des yeux.

— T'avais l'air de t'amuser, pourtant ? indiqua-t-il, un sourcil arqué.

— Je pensais que tu allais arrêter au bout d'un moment, marmonna Felix. Ce qui était stupide de ma part, vu que tu fourres toujours ton nez partout.

Sylvain émit un bruit offusqué, mais Felix ne lui prêta aucune attention et préféra lire les étiquettes collées derrière les sachets de levure. A vrai dire, Sylvain s'étonnait du fait que Felix ait tenu aussi longtemps — cela faisait bien trois mois depuis le premier rendez-vous avec Leonie. En temps normal, Felix aurait refusé toute proposition, traité Sylvain de crétin fini et continué sa vie tranquillement, mais sa docilité semblait presque… terrifiante ? Il n'y gagnait absolument rien, à part des maux de crâne et des envies de meurtre si Sylvain en croyait les textos qu'il recevait, alors n'importe qui serait un peu confus par toute cette sociabilité.

— Bordel, d'abord Leonie puis Gaius m'abandonne, grommela Sylvain. Ces gens aux cheveux oranges ne sont plus dignes de confiance.

Felix lui lança un regard mi-intrigué, mi-exaspéré.

— Ça sert à rien de te projeter dans ma future vie sentimentale si _moi_ je m'y projette pas.

— J'y mettais du cœur, à cette entreprise ! Désolé Felix, je sais pas qui d'autre je peux te présenter, mais ça viendra.

Felix soupira lourdement, jeta un paquet de levure dans le panier avec une force vengeresse, et le dévisagea. Sylvain retint son instinct de tirer la langue.

— T'as pas besoin de chercher loin.

Et monsieur se permit de se faufiler dans l'allée d'à côté ? En laissant Sylvain en plan devant la levure et les sucres vanillés, sans comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'il venait d'entendre ?

— Comment ça, j'ai pas besoin de chercher loin ? s'exclama-t-il, un peu alarmé, un peu perdu. T'as trouvé quelqu'un ? Tu sais qui tu veux choper ? Felix !

Mais Felix restait résolument muet, refusant d'élaborer ou de donner une quelconque indication de ce qu'il voulait dire. Absolument déroutant. Le froid qui s'abattit soudainement dans le corps de Sylvain le fit paniquer un instant, l'idée que Felix se soit entiché de quelqu'un sans qu'il ne s'en était aperçu lui restant en travers de la gorge. Il lui donnait des petits coups dans l'épaule avec son doigt, posant mille et une questions, et Felix l'ignorait, faisant la sourde oreille au profit de la fascinante activité qu'était de faire des courses. Puis, il parut être à bout de nerfs puisqu'il leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa le doigt de Sylvain pour qu'il arrête ses bêtises.

— Si je t'invite à dîner, tu vas arrêter de me faire chier ?

Le regard de Sylvain passa de son doigt emprisonné par ceux de Felix, puis au visage s'empourprant de son interlocuteur ; cette vision provoqua une autre sorte d'inconfort dans la poitrine de Sylvain, mais ce n'était pas particulièrement désagréable, juste bizarre.

— Ça ne va pas m'empêcher de te poser des questions, taquina-t-il, lui offrant son plus grand sourire.

Felix lâcha son doigt et tourna les talons en bougonnant, ce qui lui valut un rire à gorge déployée de la part de Sylvain. Ce dernier lui emboîta le pas avec presque trop d'enthousiasme.

* * *

Il fallait le comprendre : Sylvain n'avait jamais osé penser à ses propres sentiments lorsque cela impliquait ses amis les plus proches, car il avait peur de ce qu'il découvrirait. L'analyse de soi, de ses actions et de ses méthodes ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ses hobbies, puisque très peu de joie et beaucoup de déboires en résulterait. Ingrid parvenait à supporter toutes ses conneries, Dimitri se laissait un peu trop influencer par lui, et Felix…

Felix avait toujours été à ses côtés, tout comme Sylvain ne l'avait jamais quitté. Cela en était devenu presque naturel de les voir ensemble, Felix et Sylvain, et Sylvain et Felix, que la question ne se posait plus. D'un côté, il n'y avait rien à expliquer ; et de l'autre, Sylvain n'avait simplement pas envie de foutre en l'air l'une des seules relations qu'il qualifierait de stable.

— Je pensais que tu allais m'emmener dans un fast food, tu viens souvent dans ce resto ?

Felix tenta de lui taper la main avec le menu, mais Sylvain l'esquiva aisément en riant.

— Je m'empiffre pas de fast food tous les jours, répondit-il. C'est proche du bar dans lequel on va souvent, alors je viens de temps en temps.

Cela étonnait quelque peu Sylvain. Ce petit restaurant de quartier semblait être fréquenté par une clientèle fidèle, qui s'installait à leur table favorite en commandant soit le plat du jour, soit le même plat à chaque visite. La couleur foncée presque rouge du bois créait une atmosphère un peu chaleureuse, un peu familiale, et Sylvain devait avouer que les grandes vitres apportaient une lumière agréable dans l'établissement. Ils étaient présentement assis à la table proche de la porte d'entrée, alors il avait vue sur le reste des clients et le comptoir.

— C'est pas si mal, approuva-t-il. Certains de tes rencards ont eu lieu ici ?

Felix lui lança un regard en biais, indéchiffrable, puis haussa les épaules. Cette désinvolture fit arquer un sourcil à Sylvain.

— Question légitime.

— Ça a pas d'importance.

Un serveur s'approcha et prit leurs commandes. Il était encore tôt, même après qu'ils aient déposé les courses chez les Fraldarius et passé un moment avec Glenn. Ils auraient probablement encore le temps d'aller boire au bar un peu plus tard.

— C'est calme ici, donc j'aime bien venir, avoua Felix. Y'a pas de raison plus profonde.

Il tritura la serviette presque nerveusement, refusant de croiser le regard de Sylvain malgré le fait que Sylvain compte parmi les rares personnes avec lesquelles Felix réussissait à maintenir un contact visuel pendant plus de cinq secondes.

— On peut prendre notre temps aussi.

Les dents un peu tordues de sa fourchette devinrent un objet fascinant à observer, et Sylvain se demanda vaguement, mais avec panique, s'il devait lire la situation telle qu'elle était ou s'il devait écouter la terreur synonyme de mauvaise idée qui se propageait lentement dans son estomac. Les deux options lui paraissaient inconcevables, alors bien évidemment, il eut recours à son système de défense habituel, à savoir plaisanter.

— Je devrais prendre ce dîner comme un rendez-vous, alors ?

Il souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, remuant ses sourcils en ce geste universel à connotation suggestive. Le rouge monta aux joues de Felix, mais Sylvain ne parvint pas à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'embarras ou de colère.

— Tu peux le passer tout seul, ça me convient aussi, râla-t-il.

Il fit mine de se lever mais Sylvain lui attrapa le bras, riant aux éclats.

— C'est bon, c'est bon, reste ! Pour une fois qu'on mange dans un resto sympa rien que nous deux !

Ils passaient de bons moments lorsqu'ils se réunissaient tous les quatre, bien évidemment ; mais se retrouver seul avec Felix dans un tel environnement demeurait plutôt occasionnel puisque ni l'un, ni l'autre n'accordait beaucoup d'importance à l'endroit où ils se retrouvaient (et Sylvain s'avouait à lui-même que discuter autour d'un verre d'alcool était plus agréable). Felix, d'ailleurs, semblait particulièrement opposé à l'idée de s'asseoir à une table d'un restaurant chic ou pas trop mal côté, en présence de Sylvain, et ce dernier n'avait jamais compris pourquoi.

Sylvain commençait sérieusement à remettre en question ses capacités intellectuelles et de déduction.

Felix se rassit. Un silence épaissit l'atmosphère déjà bizarre, alors que Sylvain tentait de le remplir avec le bruit de ses doigts pianotant sur la table. Il observait le froncement de sourcils de Felix, peu inhabituel, couplé à la moue qui se dessinait sur son visage, beaucoup plus inhabituel. Lorsque Felix ne passait pas son temps à tordre son expression faciale en celle d'un assassin, il pouvait paraître inoffensif, et d'autres fois, comme dans le moment présent, il arborait des expressions totalement adorables.

— Hey, ça va ? J'ai l'impression que tu vas exploser de colère d'un moment à un autre.

Felix releva les yeux de la table, ses joues précédemment rouges ayant reprit une couleur normale.

— C'est rien. Je pensais aux idées stupides de Dimitri.

Sylvain haussa les sourcils et se pencha vers l'avant, toujours intéressé par les commérages, bien que Felix se renfrogna immédiatement après avoir prononcé ces mots.

— Des idées stupides sur quoi ? demanda-t-il. Plonger dans le Lac Teutates en plein hiver ? Avaler dix marshmallows à la fois ? Offrir du maquillage à Ingrid ?

— Tout ça sont _tes_ idées stupides, marmonna Felix. Il disait de la merde, comme d'habitude.

Alors, Sylvain savait très bien que Dimitri pouvait sortir des âneries aussi étranges que mignonnes avec parfois un fond de vérité très juste, et que Felix les classait automatiquement en « suggestions que je n'écouterais jamais même après avoir fait l'erreur dix fois ». La relation entre Dimitri et Felix avait toujours été différente des autres.

— Tu comptes changer de travail bientôt ? s'enquit soudainement Felix.

Sylvain accepta le changement de sujet sans rechigner.

— Nan, pas tout de suite. Peut-être dans un mois ou deux.

— Tu pourras venir à mon tournoi d'escrime, alors. Même horaire que la dernière fois.

Le sourire qui se déploya sur le visage de Sylvain pouvait être qualifié de béat.

— Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde ! Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas résister à l'idée de te voir terrasser tous tes adversaires, tel le champion que tu es.

L'esquisse d'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Felix, tandis que leurs plats arrivèrent. Un simple coup d'œil suffit à Sylvain pour déterminer qu'il y avait bien trop d'épices dans celui de son vis-à-vis, ce qui ne le surprit guère. Sa tolérance au piquant n'égalerait jamais celle de Felix, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui piquer un morceau de viande sous son regard d'indignation, qui se transforma rapidement en hilarité lorsque Sylvain s'étouffa et dut avaler son verre d'eau plein. Rien que pour entendre ce rire, la souffrance en valut la peine.

Ils passèrent leur repas à parler d'escrime, de sport en général, le nouveau produit prétentieux des Gautier, et l'absence d'intelligence collective dans les films d'action (l'un comme l'autre ne les portait pas beaucoup dans leur cœur). Même lorsqu'ils migrèrent vers le bar après que Felix ait payé l'addition au restaurant, la bonne humeur ne les quitta pas et ils continuèrent à parler, à taquiner et à se menacer pour diverses raisons toutes aussi idiotes les unes que les autres.

Même avec de l'alcool dans le système, Sylvain oublia d'aborder le sujet de l'amour et des rencards. Et c'était peut-être à cause de l'alcool et de la lumière un peu plus tamisée qu'à l'accoutumée (changement d'ampoules ?) qu'il gardait les yeux rivés sur le visage agréablement rose de Felix. Felix, qui n'avait pas paru aussi détendu depuis plusieurs semaines, souriant discrètement derrière son verre à moitié vide, la langue déliée et s'exprimant avec plus de douceur et de sincérité qu'il ne le faisait en étant sobre. Sylvain l'avait toujours su, mais Felix était quelqu'un d'objectivement attirant, plaisant à regarder. Une fois le test d'amitié et de tolérance à sa personnalité très peu charmante passé, il pouvait se montrer à l'écoute et de bon conseil — si les conseils donnés sur un ton hargneux et qui faisaient appel à des méthodes brutales ne faisaient pas fuir. Felix n'avait rien de conventionnel mais Sylvain l'aimait pour ça.

C'était peut-être peu raisonnable de rester attaché à quelqu'un aussi longtemps et aussi ardemment. C'était peut-être peu raisonnable de se dire qu'en fin de compte, même si le monde entier le rejetait ou ne se souciait que du masque qu'il portait, tant que Felix se tenait à ses côtés ce n'était pas si grave.

A cet instant, tard dans la soirée, quatre ou cinq verres enfilés et une lumière qui décidément rendait l'environnement trop idyllique, Sylvain s'immergeait dans le sentiment d'être coupé de tout, l'esprit calme et serein, admirant un Felix qui lui souriait doucement.

Peut-être que Sylvain s'était trop voilé la face pendant toutes ces années, en cherchant quelque chose hors d'atteinte alors qu'elle se trouvait près de lui.

* * *

Dire que Sylvain subissait une crise aurait été un euphémisme. Il s'était couché et réveillé dans le même état : paniqué et incapable de prendre une quelconque décision. Sa main n'arrêtait pas de se poser sur son portable avant de se rétracter, encore et encore. Peu d'options s'offraient à lui et aucune ne lui plaisait. Il pouvait contacter Ingrid ou Dimitri, mais il pressentait qu'ils ne seraient pas d'un grand réconfort (les messages d'Ingrid faisaient soudainement beaucoup plus sens) ; parler à d'autres amis, comme Mercedes ou Dedue ou Ashe ne lui apporterait pas beaucoup d'aide, vu son dilemme ; il pouvait se lamenter auprès d'Annette puisqu'elle avait sûrement vécu quelque chose de similaire, mais ce serait un peu bâtard de sa part ; et bien sûr, il était hors de question de contacter Felix dans son état.

Bordel de merde. Il lui avait fallu s'impliquer dans la vie romantique non-existante de Felix et le caser avec des gens pour qu'il se rende compte que peut-être il voulait passer le restant de ses jours avec lui, et pas uniquement dans le sens platonique.

Sylvain avait envie de hurler, alors ce fut ce qu'il fit, au diable être un membre fonctionnel de la société, tête enfoncée dans son oreiller qui étouffa son long rugissement animal.

Puis, le souvenir de la veille l'assaillit et il releva la tête tellement vite qu'il était prêt à traverser une dimension tellement cela secoua sa migraine. Maudits soient les commentaires d'Ingrid, il allait devenir fou. Il s'empara de son portable et tapota frénétiquement sur l'écran, et fort heureusement Ingrid décrocha presque aussitôt.

— Allô–

— Est-ce que j'aime Felix ? s'étrangla-t-il.

La ligne resta silencieuse pendant trois agonisantes secondes.

— Est-ce que tu es roux ? lança Ingrid en retour, clairement peu impressionnée.

— Euh, oui ?

— Et bien tu as ta réponse.

— Attends, quoi ?

Sylvain pouvait très distinctement voir Ingrid lever les yeux au ciel.

— Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, Sylvain.

— Je te fais remarquer que je peux pas voir mon propre nez.

Ingrid produisit un son de désespoir.

— Oh, ne fais pas l'idiot ! Même Dimitri se demandait pourquoi vous n'étiez toujours pas ensemble !

— _Dimitri_? Attends, attends, attends, tu parles de notre relation hypothétique avec Dimitri ?

— Tu veux que j'en parle à qui ? A Felix ?

Pouce. Felix avait catégoriquement refusé de parler de ce que Dimitri lui avait dit. Cela avait-il un lien, ou Sylvain était-il juste parano ?

— Mais est-ce que Dimitri en a parlé à Felix ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Ingrid ne répondit pas. Cette conversation devrait avoir lieu en face à face, il avait besoin de voir les émotions qui traversaient son visage si elle souhaitait garder le silence. Néanmoins, ce silence était tout aussi parlant qu'une réponse affirmative.

— Oh putain, lâcha-t-il avec éloquence. Oh putain.

— Je sais que tu es sûrement en train de paniquer, mais s'il te plaît Sylvain, calme-toi.

— Je suis calme ! Très calme même, je découvre que l'un de mes meilleurs amis a parlé de mes sentiments supposément pas très platoniques à un autre de mes meilleurs amis, qui au passage est l'objet de ces sentiments pas très platoniques, et la dernière de mes meilleurs amis me dit tout ça sans avertissement ! Wow !

— Sylvain, réfléchis deux secondes ! Dimitri n'est pas stupide, pourquoi crois-tu qu'il ait fait ça ?

Dimitri n'était pas quelqu'un de malicieux, donc l'hypothèse qu'il ait voulu se moquer de Sylvain était à exclure. Sauf que Sylvain ne voyait pas d'autre raison.

— J'sais pas, il voulait voir jusqu'à quel point je pouvais irriter Felix ? grommela-t-il.

Et pourtant, même en ayant conscience de ces sentiments hypothétiques, Felix n'agissait pas différemment. Il lui avait même souri ! Felix, sourire !

Oh putain.

— Est-ce que Dimitri croit que Felix m'aime.

Ce n'était même plus un interrogatoire, cela devenait une succession de faits incontestables.

— Va parler à Felix, soupira lourdement Ingrid, mais Sylvain y décela une note de sympathie.

Si la terre sous ses pieds se dérobait et l'avalait tout entier, Sylvain accueillerait son sort à bras ouverts.

* * *

Avec l'esprit embrouillé et sa concentration réduite à zéro, sa journée de travail avait été horrible et même sa voix enjouée ou son sourire n'étaient pas parvenu à sauver les meubles. Il ne pouvait apparemment pas charmer son propre malaise et l'envoyer balader.

Sylvain était quelqu'un de réfléchi, lorsqu'il le voulait, mais le pétrin dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement le poussa à éteindre son cerveau et à laisser ses jambes le guider là où il serait probablement utile, se traduisant ainsi en sa présence devant la porte des Fraldarius.

Haha, marrant ça.

Rodrigue et Glenn étaient peut-être là aussi, pensa-t-il dans un moment de lucidité. Hors de question de se retrouver nez à nez avec eux, lorsqu'il sentait son âme le quitter peu à peu et ses mains devenir moites qu'importe le nombre de fois qu'il les essuyait. Il sortit alors son portable, chercha le contact de Felix, et l'appela. La sonnerie retentit pendant au moins dix secondes avant de s'arrêter.

― Ouais ?

― Tu peux, euh... m'ouvrir la porte ?

Sylvain s'interrogea sur l'existence d'une règle instaurée ce jour-là qui stipulait qu'un silence malaisant devait suivre ses questions.

― T'es devant chez moi ? demanda Felix, dérouté.

― Ouaip ?

Sylvain entendit le bruit du vieux fauteuil dans la chambre de Felix craquer lorsque ce dernier se leva, puis un murmure qui ressemblait à la voix de Glenn, avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre et fasse apparaître le visage confus de Felix, portable toujours porté à l'oreille. Sylvain émit un rire nerveux.

― Ouais, j'suis bien là, dit-il en guise de piètre salutation.

Ses paroles résonnèrent dans le téléphone, alors il raccrocha en même temps que Felix éloigna le sien de sa tempe. La main de Sylvain retomba ballante le long de son corps, et il passa son autre main à l'arrière de son crâne, soudainement incapable de former une quelconque phrase qui ne finirait pas en des grognements incompréhensibles dignes d'un homme des cavernes. Le fait que Felix continuait à le fixer du regard n'arrangeait pas les choses (c'était maintenant qu'il décidait qu'il pouvait le regarder dans les yeux ?).

― … Tu veux entrer ?

― Non ! Enfin, je veux dire, c'est pas la peine. Pas besoin. On peut rester là.

C'était stupide. Sylvain se sentait trop stupide. Était-ce même possible de ressentir un degré de stupidité pareil ?

L'expression faciale de Felix restait figée en confusion totale, et Sylvain ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher puisque c'était un peu le cirque dans sa tête.

— Je suis roux, déclara-t-il comme s'il prononçait une sentence irrévocable.

L'impatience commençait à pointer le bout de son nez chez Felix.

— Oui… ?

— Je suis roux et célibataire, continua Sylvain.

Il y avait de fortes probabilités que le nombre de neurones dans la pièce n'était pas égal à trois entre eux deux, à en juger par le vide qui s'installait dans les yeux de Felix et le bourdonnement dans l'esprit de Sylvain.

— Felix, tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ? lâcha Sylvain sans cérémonie.

Deux choses se produisirent simultanément : Sylvain tourna le dos et s'apprêtait à s'enfuir, mais Felix, plus sportif, plus réactif, lui attrapa le bras et manqua de le lui arracher, avant de le tirer par le col pour qu'ils soient au même niveau.

— C'est quoi ton problème ? s'exclama-t-il, le visage rouge et les yeux luisant de fureur. C'est quoi ton putain de problème ?!

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il puisse dire face à une telle question. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait dire, de toute manière, parce que les colères de Felix avaient toujours été quelque chose qui se calmaient d'elles-même, et à cet instant précis, Sylvain devait la subir.

— Ça fait des mois que tu me barbes avec tes rendez-vous à la con, et maintenant tu me sors ça ? Tu cherches quoi, Sylvain ? Ça te fait rire, c'est ça ?

Cependant, comme à chaque fois, Sylvain ne pouvait pas laisser la colère de Felix lui piétiner dessus. Il ne se libéra pas de la poigne de Felix, sachant pertinemment que cela serait vain, et se contenta de maintenir son regard de rage.

— Non, jamais, dit-il lentement et sérieusement. Jamais je ne me moquerai de toi de cette façon. Je sais que je suis un connard, mais crois-moi, je ne pourrai jamais te faire ça.

Il se rendait compte, distraitement, que c'était cette mentalité qui l'avait empêché de regarder ses sentiments en face et de voir Felix. C'était plus facile de s'engager dans des relations insignifiantes et de s'enfuir n'importe quand, au lieu de se faire confiance et de faire confiance aux autres. Sylvain avait toujours érigé une barrière entre lui et ses amis, comme s'ils n'étaient pas capables de supporter le pire de sa personnalité — ou qu'il était incapable de les laisser découvrir à quel point il pouvait être mauvais.

Felix fulminait toujours, mais regarder Sylvain en face provoquait sûrement davantage d'irritation en lui puisqu'il le relâcha brusquement, croisant les bras sur son torse. Sylvain se redressa et ajusta son col.

— J'ai été un vrai con ces derniers mois, je sais. Mes paroles sonnent comme une proposition sur un coup de tête, mais je suis sérieux, Felix. J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte, mais c'est toi que je veux.

Il se pinça les lèvres, les mots refusant de sortir malgré le fait qu'ils avaient toujours été son arme principale. Être sincère s'avérait bien plus difficile lorsque la personne qui l'écoutait le connaissait mieux que quiconque.

Bien que Felix restait silencieux, les propos de Sylvain semblèrent avoir atténué sa colère. Les yeux fermés, il prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il rassemblait toutes ses forces pour ne pas exploser ou trouver le courage de dire quelque chose.

— Rien ne prouve que tu seras sérieux, murmura-t-il.

Ah ça, Sylvain l'avait mérité.

— Je sais, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. Même si je dis que tu es l'amour de ma vie, tu ne vas pas me croire vu que j'ai sorti cette phrase à presque toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrées.

Un rire sans joie s'échappa de sa gorge.

— Ouais, j'ai vraiment été idiot. J'ai toujours aimé ta hargne, la façon dont tu te laissais jamais marcher sur les pieds. J'aime même ta collection ridicule d'épées et ton adoration bizarre pour les cols roulés. Je me plains même pas quand tu me piques mes morceaux de viande parce que tu me donnes tes desserts !

Les oreilles de Felix commencèrent à prendre de la couleur tandis que Sylvain sentait son propre visage s'enflammer à cause des paroles sans queue ni tête qu'il bafouillait. Son cœur allait transpercer sa poitrine s'il persistait à tambouriner de la sorte.

— Sors avec moi ? répéta Sylvain, d'une petite voix douce qui ne lui seyait pas.

Ils pourraient passer l'éternité à se tenir l'un devant l'autre, sans jamais faire un seul pas.

Puis, l'harmonie chaotique qui régnait fut brisée d'un coup de marteau peu gracieux.

— Putain, Felix, juste dis oui au lieu de te casser la tête, et la mienne par la même occasion !

Un éclair imaginaire paralysa Sylvain et transforma son estomac en plomb glacial, ses yeux s'écarquillant et sa bouche tombant grande ouverte, reflétant Felix à l'identique.

Felix fit volte face et remit un pied dans l'entrée de sa maison. Sylvain, dans ce moment de vulnérabilité dont il rirait plus tard, couina.

— Ferme ta gueule Glenn ! rugit Felix, la voix oscillant entre meurtrière et mortifiée.

— Je t'aime aussi, p'tit frère ! cria Glenn en retour. Sylvain, t'as pas intérêt à foirer, je sais où tu habites !

Felix attrapa ses clés sur le meuble et claqua la porte d'entrée derrière lui, furieux et embarrassé et perdu, tout à la fois, posant ses yeux pleins d'émotions sur Sylvain. Cela aurait été pratique de connaître un mot décrivant l'horreur et la gêne qui les enveloppaient.

Sylvain porta un poing à sa bouche et se frotta la lèvre supérieure.

— Bon. Euh. Je promets que je vais rien foirer ?

Sylvain était physiquement incapable de se taire, mais ça Felix devrait le savoir. Felix affichait une volonté d'acier, soudainement inébranlable et plein de conviction, et il attrapa le visage de Sylvain avec ses deux mains.

Si les pensées pouvaient se traduire en musique, le porche aurait été rempli d'une fanfare à la fois triomphante et burlesque, à l'image des cent cinquante émotions qui défilèrent dans la tête de Sylvain lorsque les lèvres de Felix touchèrent les siennes. Il n'avait toujours pas rallumé son cerveau, alors il se fia à son instinct ; son portable s'échoua par terre quand sa main vint agripper la taille de Felix, tandis que son autre main trouva appui sur son épaule. Sylvain pencha la tête et Felix répondit immédiatement à l'invitation, entrouvrant ses lèvres pour le laisser s'y glisser avec entrain. Le baiser n'avait rien de banal et n'était pas sensationnel non plus — et pourtant, cela attisait en Sylvain une flamme qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir raviver. La simple pensée qu'il tenait dans ses bras la personne la plus chère à ses yeux suffisait à provoquer des étincelles de joie dans son corps entier.

Puis, Felix rit contre ses lèvres, et cela les força à se séparer. Et il continua à rire, la tête baissée. Même dans la brume qui recouvrait son esprit, Sylvain trouvait cela un peu vexant.

— Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

— Rien, je trouve que la situation est à mourir de rire, c'est tout, ricana Felix. Il a fallu des mois de rendez-vous grotesques pour qu'on en arrive là.

Dit comme ça, l'aspect absurde et hilarante ressortait ostensiblement. Sylvain pouffa de rire à son tour, et tira Felix tout contre lui, encerclant ses épaules de ses bras.

— Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, Felix.

Felix se contenta de soupirer, une note d'amusement s'y faufilant, mais il retourna l'embrassade sans rechigner. C'était comme retrouver une partie de lui-même qu'il avait perdue.

* * *

[Photo de Sylvain et Felix au restaurant, la douce lumière rougeâtre rendant le décor romantique et apaisant. Sylvain sourit de toutes ses dents, tandis que Felix a un petit sourire aux lèvres, le regard détourné de la caméra pour observer Sylvain.]  
**sylvaingogo** Même Felix ne résiste pas à mon charme !

 **DimitriB** Ah, je suis heureux pour vous ! :)  
**Ingrid** C'est pas trop tôt !  
**leonieh** mdrr ça fait des mois et c'est que maintenant que vous vous êtes mis ensemble ?  
**gaiusss** ce sont pas les plus futés  
**anniecookies** MERCI MON DIEU

**Author's Note:**

> (Scène supprimée :  
> La porte d'entrée s'entrebâilla discrètement, et Sylvain ressentit l'envie extrême d'assassiner le frère de son amant.  
> — Tu veux rester pour dîner, Sylvain ? demanda Glenn avec le sourire espiègle d'un ado de treize ans.)
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu ! Je me suis éclatée à écrire cette fic haha J'aime énormément Glenn et j'aurais voulu l'intégrer un peu plus, mais ce sera pour une prochaine fois !


End file.
